Optimus Prime's narration (TTCaEW)
This is how Optimus Prime's narration goes in The Thirteen Cybertronian and Equine Wishes. film opens to a black screen Optimus Prime: (voice) Our story begins a long, long time ago, in a freaky and fabulous place. Gigi, the genie of the lantern, was racing to stop her shadow sister, Whisp, from doing a great evil. see Gigi and a pony named Twinkle Dust running into the woods Optimus Prime: (voice) It all began when Gigi and one of the finders, Twinkle Dust were running from Whisp. Gigi Grant: Hurry, Twinkle! We have to get you to the mirror room before she finds you. appears Whisp: Gigi, my sister. Gigi Grant: She's found us! Hurry! run on Whisp: You have something of mine. Gigi Grant: Whisp, leave Twinkle alone! Twinkle Dust: Uh, hello? Who are you talking to? run into a door Gigi Grant: Quickly, in here. enter the mirror room but Whisp reappears Whisp: The finder of the lantern has one wish left. And she will wish the shadow genie all powerful! Twinkle Dust: Wish the shadow genie all powerful. Wait, why did I just think of that? Gigi Grant: You must resist. The wish is yours to make. Whisp's influence over you has grown way too strong. Grimm's magic mirror will show you who you really are. picks it up but Whisp interfers Whisp: Too late, sister, her thoughts are mine and so is her wish. Twinkle Dust: Grant all power to the shadow genie. Gigi Grant: Twinkle, do not be influenced. gasps eclipse happens and Whisp grins evilly Whisp: The eclipse makes me real and the wish will make it last forever! Gigi Grant: No! towards Twinkle Dust with the mirror Whisp: Quickly, Twinkle! Wish all power to the Shadow Genie! Twinkle Dust: I wish all... Gigi Grant: her by the shoulder No! the mirror up at Twinkle's face releasing her from Whisp's control Twinkle Dust: Oh, wow. Whisp: No! No! mirror shatters and Gigi is thrown off her feet and the eclipse passes, turning Whisp back to her shadow form Whisp: No! All the power! Gigi Grant: The eclipse is over, the danger has passed. Wish for something, anything. picks up the lantern Twinkle Dust: I wish all this would go away! Whisp: No! Gigi Grant: As you wish! her hands whirlwind happens and Gigi and Whisp are sucked back into the lantern Optimus Prime: (voice) And the lantern was lost in the sands of Eypt. Gaming presents, a Transformers and My Little Pony production, The Thirteen Cybertronian and Equine Wishes Cullen as Optimus Prime Welker as Megatron Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Evans as Rarity Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle (singing voice) Tong as Flash Sentry (EG) Friedle as Bumblebee Combs as Ratchet North as Smokescreen Ironside as Ultra Magnus Montano as Arcee Michael Richardson as Bulkhead Horan as Wheeljack Noris as Knock Out Goode as Gigi and Whisp Grant Sobolov as Shockwave Blum as Starscream other voice actors and actresses as the shadow versions of the Autobots fade in on the Autobot Base see Rainbow Dash and Applejack hoof-wrestling Applejack: Just wait till I whip ya'll. Rainbow Dash: Dream on, AJ. Autobots watch cheering them on Dash wins Rainbow Dash: Ha! Applejack: No way! comes over Smokescreen: Better luck next time, Applejack. Applejack: You said it, Smoke.